


That Feeling

by MelanieCampbell



Category: Stephanie Plum - Janet Evanovich
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 10:39:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3975022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelanieCampbell/pseuds/MelanieCampbell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In response to the 100 word challenge issued by Fanfiction Fanatics FB group.<br/>Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Feeling

**My Story for the 100 Word Challenge!**

" **That Feeling"**

 

 

I knew the moment he stepped in the room.

Not by the sound of the door opening.

Not by the sudden silence from the conversation stopping.

Not from the gasps I heard from Connie and Lula, or the hungry look in their eyes.

No, it was that feeling. Those tingles I get on the back of my neck whenever he is near.

I stood perfectly still and waited. He was silent when he came up behind me. One arm snaked around my waist and pulled me close.

I felt his breath on my ear, and he whispered, "Babe."

 

 

**Okay it is 107, but that is close enough. hehehe Thank you Captain Sandman for speedy Beta work. If you haven't checked us out at Fanfiction Fanatics, come by!**


End file.
